


Impossible Things Are Happening Everyday

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Musicals, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Based on Rodger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella (1997) - Slaine is living under the cruel hand of Count Cruhteo. But with the help of some fairy magic, he catches the eye of the prince and a chance of a happier life.





	1. The Sweetest Sounds

_Impossible_

_For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage..._

_Impossible_

_For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage..._

Slaine hadn't dreamed of a life better than this when he had been a child. He was lucky to have what he did. And Count Cruhteo, who had adopted him at a young age, made sure he knew it. Slaine was nothing and everything he had was a blessing. The drafty room that he called his own, the dirty clothes he wore, and doing all of the chores in the house built character and made him a better person.

But those were his childish thoughts. Now, as a young man of eighteen, he knew better. He knew he deserved better. But knowing and doing were two different things. As it was, he had no money and only the lowliest of educations. At this rate, he would be trapped under the count forever. He'd all but given up hope. All but.

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear_

_The kindest words I'll ever know_

_And the dearest love in all the world_

_Is waiting somewhere for me_

But at least he had his imagination to take him away. He could imagine that the purchases that weighed him down in the market were his own and not for the count and his son. And it was because his mind was distracted by this fantasy (as well as his vision being obscured by the amount of things he held) that Slaine managed to bump into someone and drop everything.

"Sorry!", he apologized.

"No, I'm at fault too", the young man he'd bumped into said as he helped rearrange what had fallen.

Slaine didn't look at him immediately, to worried with the state of Cruhteo's things. When he did finally look up, his heart skipped a beat. Fortune must be playing with him. He'd bumped into a stranger and dropped everything but the stranger was beautiful at least.

"Thank you", Slaine said, when everything was put back together and the stranger even helped him carry some of it. "You're very kind."

"I am just behaving the way a prince should."

Slaine couldn't help but smile at that. "An aspiring prince? How chivalrous. And this is how princes treat lowly peasants?"

"Doesn't everyone want to be treated like royalty?"

"I'd be happy if I was just treated as a person", Slaine said with a rueful smile.

Before the stranger with princely dreams could respond, Slaine heard Cruhteo shout his name. "I've got to go."

"Slaine? Is that your name?", the stranger asked, following behind him.

Slaine didn't answer, hurrying over to a carriage and placing everything he had inside where Cruhteo sat with his son, Klancain.

"I shouldn't have to bark your name in the market like I'm calling a dog. You're at least better than that", Cruhteo said.

"Yes sir", Slaine bowed his head.

"And who is this?", the count, looked behind him.

The stranger still held half the things and was frowning at Cruhteo. Slaine took everything he was holding and put them inside the carriage as well.

"He helped me earlier. Thank you again", Slaine said as he got inside. The carriage drove off, taking the three of them back home.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?", Cruhteo said during the ride.

Slaine hung his head. "I'm sorry."

When they returned, Slaine gathered everything in his arms again. Klancain tried to come to his aid, knowing it was too much for Slaine to handle on his own.

"Let me help you with that", he said.

"Leave him be son", Cruhteo ordered. "Slaine needs all the exercise he can get. Besides, you shouldn't lower yourself to his level."

"Yes father", Klancain responded quietly.

Slaine struggled to bring everything inside and before he could catch his breath, Cruhteo was ordering him to bring him some tea as he ascended the staircase.

"Klancain will you be having anything?", the count asked his son.

"No father, I'm fine."

"Nonsense, I know you've been feeling under the weather lately. Slaine, make him some tea", Cruhteo commanded.

Klancain just sighed and followed his father up the stairs. Slaine had come to live with them when they were both young boys. Klancain had been happy, thinking he'd gained a little brother and someone to play with. But Cruhteo had begun to believe that their closeness was making his son stray from his teachings about the world. So now every time Klancain tried to make things easier for Slaine, his father nipped it in the bud.

And Slaine was unable to disobey in his position. But that didn't mean he liked it. When the two of them went upstairs, he went into the kitchen to get started on making their tea.

"Slaine do this, Slaine do that", he muttered to himself as he grabbed a pot and began searching through the cupboards for some tea.

_When I hear a command, I obey_

_But I know of a place in my house_

_Where no one can stand in my way_

Slaine got the tea started and let out a sigh. Cruhteo was a cruel man, abusing Slaine physically and verbally. He could never truly escape this place. Not ever. But he could escape it in his mind.

_On the wing of my fancy, I can fly anywhere_

_And the world will open its arms to me_

His fantasies took him to all sorts of places that were far away from here. Sometimes he was a soldier fighting for a royal family. Other times he was royalty. A farmer living the gentle life, a celebrated artist, the kind of person who others fell in love with.

_Just as long as I stay in my own little corner_

_All alone in my own little chair_

Slaine would get lost in his imagination often and it was only by the whistling of the kettle that he was brought back to reality. He didn't like leaving his dreamworld, as it was the only place he could be free. However he couldn't run away from reality forever. This life of his just wasn't meant to have love.


	2. The Prince is Having a Ball

After meeting with the handsome Slaine, he was in no rush to get back home. But with his departure, Inaho found the marketplace more boring. So home, he went. Just as it was easy to sneak out, it was child's play getting back inside. They really had to do something about castle security.

"Nao!", his sister called out.

Did she have some sort of a super sense? How could she be calling for him the moment he arrived? He got dressed quickly in clothes more fitting of a prince and less so of a village peasant. His sister entered just as he finished.

"Where have you been? You left while we were planning."

"You don't really need me for that, do you?", Inaho asked. He wasn't the crown prince. One day his sister would be inheriting the throne, not him. So why should he be around for any sort of planning? He just had to do whatever task was assigned to him.

"In most cases, we don't. But we most certainly need you to be there when it is  _your_  ball we're planning."

"I already told you that the details don't matter to me." Inaho went over to his desk. "I have no intention of even choosing a betrothed."

Yuki pinched the bridge of her nose. She had done this all before. It was like talking to a brick wall. However, despite Inaho not being directly in line for the throne he had to get married some day. The council smiled on that show of stability and having options for heirs. Yuki just wanted her baby brother to experience love.

"Calm!", Yuki shouted.

"Yes, Your Highness?", he sped into the room, giving her a bow.

"Please talk some sense into him", Yuki said.

Inaho looked at Calm, his expression barely giving anything away. Calm stared back at the young prince. After a moment, he turned to Yuki and shrugged. With a groan, Yuki stomped out, followed by Calm.

"He's getting a ball whether he likes it or not. Calm, take this down", Yuki ordered as they entered her study.

Calm got to the desk and prepared himself for taking down her diction, readying his writing materials just as she began to start.

"Proclamation from the prince, His Royal Highness Kaizuka Inaho Jugemu Jugemu Gokō-no surikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu Kuunerutokoro-ni Sumutokoro Yaburakōji-no burakōji Paipopaipo Paipo-no-shūringan Shūringan-no Gūrindai Gūrindai-no Ponpokopī-no Ponpokonā-no-"

"Ponpokonā-no?", Calm interrupted.

"Ponpokonā-no", Yuki repeated before continuing. "Chōkyūmei-no Chōsuke...is having a ball!"

Calm wrote all that down, plus the rest of the proclamation before heading into the town square to give the announcement to the peoples so that they could hear their "prince's" words.

"His Royal Highness Kaizuka Inaho, brother of Her Majesty Princess Kaizuka Yuki Kimiko Akie Airi Shiori Rinne Yoshiho Chihoko Ayano Fumika Chitose Sanae Mikiko Ichika Yukino Reina-"

"Reina?!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Reina", Calm repeated. "Eri is giving a ball!"

At that, the whole town began to bustle in order to prepare. Of course all the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes had to dress their best. It was up to Calm to oversee the catering and decor to the biggest event of the year. As he scrambled all around to do just that, everyone was a twitter with the news and it traveled quickly.

It took no time at all for the Cruhteo household to learn about it, Slaine included. For a moment he indulged in the fantasy that he might go and that the prince might choose to dance with him. It was too much to even dare to dream that the prince would marry him. The night of the ball approached them fast and the count lectured Klancain on proper behavior during courtship while Slaine helped him prepare for the ball.

"Remember son, hide your flaws, as few as they are..."

"Until after the wedding", Klancain finished his father's sentence, having been told that many times.

"But shouldn't the prince love you for who you are?", Slaine asked.

Slaine imagined a romantic first meeting where he and the prince hit it off right away, and the prince was the perfect gentleman. And they would talk and dance all night. Klancain smiled at the dreamy look Slaine got in his eyes. It was dimmed as soon as Cruhteo scoffed.

"You have no need to worry about anything pertaining to this. The prince would never look on you and see anything more than a useful tool, if that."

Slaine hung his head, his dreamed broken as easily as glass while Cruhteo turned his attention back to his son.

"Don't let Slaine's words distract you. Falling in love with love is playing the fool."

Slaine assisted the both of them with getting dressed and ready for the ball, all the while feeling envious of the fine materials that passed through his hands. Clothes that he would never get to wear, stuck in the rags as he was. His unbrushed hair would never be done up and look beautiful. All he could do was wave them off as they got in the carriage and ride off into the night towards the castle.

And then he was alone.

Which happened often, so he was mostly used to it. This time was different though. This time, Slaine wanted to be a part of it; to be able to go to the ball. Even if the prince didn't choose him as a dancing partner, he thought it would at least be nice to enjoy the festivities and celebrate someone else finding love. He went to the kitchen and sat in a chair, hands clasped together.

"I wish I could go to the ball."

* * *

"You did this behind my back", Inaho said with a frown. It was such a small thing, just the barest downturn of his lips and yet it broke his sister's heart. But she remained firm.

"I did not. I told you what I was doing."

"Was it necessary to invite the whole kingdom?" Inaho looked out from his window where he could see all the guests arriving.

"It increases your chances of finding someone. Aren't you all about probability?", Yuki grinned.

"Fine. But if I can't find someone tonight, then you must accept it. And let me find a spouse on my own in my own time."

Yuki grumbled and crossed her arms but submitted to the deal. "Fine. But you have to seriously look Nao. You might find someone."

"I doubt it", Inaho said, watching the procession of strangers filing into his home, all hoping to catch his eyes for one reason or another. He really, truly doubted the odds of finding anyone tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inaho's full name is based on the Jugemu story and Yuki's is from the protagonist of servant x service


	3. Quite Possible

Slaine tried to distract himself with some chores, some reading, and some other diversions. But nothing could keep his attention for long. It was still early in the night. The ball wouldn't be over for hours. Slaine just hoped the time would fly by and then he could forget about the ball. No such luck.

"Are you done dreaming?"

His head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice and he saw a girl's head poking in through a window.

"I said, are you done dreaming?"

"Why shouldn't I dream?", Slaine said defensively. Dreams were all he had. Who was this stranger to judge?

"Dreamers never get anything done. They always have their heads in the clouds. Dreams are only where it starts. Now are you going to invite me inside?"

Slaine didn't want to, but it would be rude to continue the conversation this way. So he got up and opened the door near the window for her, only to see she had disappeared. When he turned, he saw that she was inside, sitting in a wheelchair.

"How did you?!"

"Fairy magic", she said, waving her hand and letting fairy dust.

"Fairy...magic...?"

"Yes. I'm your fairy godmother, Lemrina", the girl said.

Slaine looked at her youthful face. "You look a little...young to be a mother."

"Well if you're fine spending the night alone, I can go and you can wait for some old biddy to come and-"

"N-no! No, it's fine. It's just...strange." Slaine plopped into a chair across from her.

"You had best prepare for more than that. Because you're going to the ball."

"Looking like this?" Slaine's clothes weren't even good enough for a casual gathering among friends or close acquaintances. There was no way he could go to the prince's ball dressed the way he was.

Lemrina inspected him from afar and tapped her chin, as if she had just realized there was a problem with how he was dressed.

"Yes, yes, that is a problem. And you'll need some way to get there as well. You can't fly as I can... Come! Let us see what we have to work with." Lemrina rolled her wheelchair outside and Slaine followed behind, wondering what she was going to do. After a moment of looking around, she flicked her hands and a pumpkin turned into a carriage while a few mice were made into coach hands and horses.

"There! Perfect", she smiled, satisfied with herself.

"Except for one thing", Slaine reminded her.

"Oh", Lemrina gave him her attention. "Yes, well, turn around so that I can get a good look at you."

Slaine turned slowly and as he did, his fairy godmother sprinkled more of her magic. His clothes, torn, faded, and worn became vibrant and beautiful. He now wore a perfectly tailored suit in a dark blue that shimmered with silver accents. On his left hand was a shimmering ring of glass. Lemrina created a mirror so that he could see himself fully.

Not only had his clothes changed. His hair was perfectly styled. His face was clean and clear of any dirt or dust. Looking closely he noticed there was even a bit of makeup on him.

"Is that...eyeliner?"

"I think it's quite fetching", Lemrina smirked at her work. "Now let's get going. You only have until midnight to have your fun."

"Until midnight? I suppose that's enough time. I need to get up early to brew the tea, and beat the rugs, and-"

"None of that tonight!", Lemrina snapped. "Tonight is about you and your dream. You're going to make it happen."

Slaine walked up to his carriage. "Is it really possible? That I could dance with the prince? That he would even want to be seen with me?"

"Of course it's possible." Lemrina's voice was firm and held no room for doubt and so with a smile, Slaine got into the carriage and waved to her as it drove off. She waved and then seconds later, as Slaine watched the nighttime scenery fly by the window, he saw Lemrina flying alongside the carriage in her wheelchair.

_Quite possible. It's possible!_

_For the world is full of zanies and fools_

_Who don't believe in sensible rules_

_And won't believe what sensible people say_

_And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes_

_Impossible things are happening everyday!_

Slaine felt like he was flying himself. Tomorrow he would go back to his dreary life of servitude. But tonight, just for a night, he would have fun with the new person he had become.

* * *

Tonight, just for tonight, Inaho would endure the tedious rituals under the guise of a speedy courtship. He was supposed to find someone he would be interested in spending the rest of his life with at this ball. But they were all either too focused on impressing him, or were too impressed by him and tripped over their words in their attempts.

He didn't even try to hide his yawns as he danced with everyone that came his way, men and women alike. He had an affinity for both. Not that it mattered all that much when none caught his eye. But there were only a few more hours left. Once it was over he could retire with a big fat 'I told you so' for Yuki.

"Bored, are you?", his current dancing partner asked.

Inaho actually looked him in the eye. He wasn't falling over himself. That was new.

"There's not much fun in these events for me", Inaho answered.

"I have to agree. I'm only here because my father hopes I'll have a chance at earning your favor."

"You're honest..."

"Klancain Cruhteo, at your service your highness."

"You can just call me Inaho."

"So informal. And it's only our first dance."

"First?", one of Inaho's brows quirked up. "You expect there to be more than this?"

Klancain shrugged. "If I may so have the fortune of it."

"We shall see", Inaho said noncommittally, although so far Klancain had been the most intriguing so perhaps he would favor him with a second dance. But that thought left his mind like a fleeting wind when he saw a new person approaching from the top of the stairway. There was no way it could be... It was impossible...And yet there he was.

Slaine from the marketplace.


	4. As Wonderful as You Seem

One look at the man standing in the center of the room and Slaine knew that he was the prince. His breath was caught in his throat. Why had he been in the marketplace dressed as a commoner? Did he do it often? Would he remember Slaine? He considered the stark difference in his appearance between now and then. Slaine had hardly recognized himself.

So there was no way the prince would.

But that was for the best. Tonight, Slaine would be a different person. Someone who was interesting and beautiful and could hold the attention of royalty. And so he descended the grand staircase with a grace he had never known himself to have. The prince met him halfway and they came together in a dancer's hold and Slaine remembered how to breath.

It seemed less like they were dancing to the music and more like the music played to the tune of their steps. Yuki watched them with close eyes. Even from her seat, she could see that her brother was reacting to the guest much more than the others. And yet no one seemed to know the identity of this mysterious man.

Klancain and his father watched with the other guests as the prince's attention was stolen by the latecomer.

"I haven't seen him before. I wonder who he is", Klancain mused.

The count's eyes narrowed. "There's something familiar about him."

Meanwhile, Inaho and Slaine paid no mind to the eyes trained on them. Inaho had thought Slaine looked fetching when he had first seen him. Now he looked gorgeous.

"You're staring", Slaine said softly. "Is there something on my face?"

Only beauty, Inaho almost said. Instead he shook his head. "No, you look fine." More than fine. But apparently that was enough to get Slaine looking dancing for a little more, Inaho led them off the dance floor and into the garden, which was more private.

"I haven't properly introduced myself."

"I know who you are, my prince", Slaine smiled as they walked arm in arm.

"And I know who you are Sl-"

"Not for tonight", Slaine interupted him, putting a finger to Inaho's lips. "Tonight, I'm someone else." He couldn't believe the prince had recognized him so easily.

"Then, Bat."

Slaine sputtered. "B-bat?! Why?"

Inaho stroked Slaine's cheek with a finger. "Your eyeliner reminds me of bat wings."

Slaine huffed at the silly name, but it was better than thinking about who he really was. "Very well."

They had spent a portion of the evening talking. Slaine learned that Inaho would sometimes sneak from the castle, he liked to read mechanical manuals, and that he disliked when people kowtowed to him just because he was a prince.

"But you are royalty, your majesty", Slaine had said.

Inaho shook his head. "I'm no one special. Please, just call me by name."

Meanwhile, Inaho had learned that Slaine couldn't swim, loved looking at mountains, and liked apples raw but not baked. It was the first in a very long time that Inaho had a real conversation with someone that wasn't his sister. Slaine was real. He was genuine, and kind, a little shy, and handsome. He never wanted this night to end.

Slaine was in love with the way Inaho looked at him. Like he was a person, not a servant or a burden. For a moment, he entertained the fantasy of the prince choosing him after tonight. But he pushed the idea out. That was too silly, even for a fantasy. Besides, tonight wasn't the night for dreams. He was living it and he would enjoy every second.

He only had until midnight and then all of the magic would be gone. Everything felt so wonderful and warm and rose-colored that it had the both of them wondering if this could all be real.

_Do I want you because you're wonderful?_

_Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?_

_Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

"I had always dreamed it would be like this", Slaine said.

"What would be?"

Slaine blushed. "Falling in love."

Inaho stroked his cheek and then leaned in close to kiss his lips. He didn't care that he would have to face Yuki's smug expression. He would introduce Slaine to her. And he would court Slaine as he deserved. He was about to lead Slaine back inside for another dance when the midnight bell rang and his companion's eyes widened.

"I have to go!", Slaine shouted as he pulled away and turned to run.

"Wait!", Inaho called out and reached for him. He nearly got a hold but Slaine's hand slipped out, leaving behind the ring he had been wearing. He chased after him but Slaine was too quick. Inaho ran as far as the palace entrance, but Slaine and whatever carriage he had taken was long gone. Inaho looked at the ring in his hand, a beautiful circle of crystal clear glass that shined in the moonlight.

"I'll find you, no matter what it takes", Inaho promised to both himself and to Slaine.


	5. A Lovely Night

Slaine's carriage sped back home but a few feet before reaching it, the magic began to fade. Soon he was back in his dirty clothes, carriage gone too. He walked the rest of the distance to the door and closed it behind himself. He put a hand to his heart and let out a sigh. Had that all really happened? He had really danced with the prince.

Slaine didn't know how long he stood there, in a dreamy state, but it was long enough that he could hear another horse-drawn carriage riding near. He heard it stop and footsteps approach. He opened the door, knowing who it was.

"Good evening, welcome home", he said, head bowed to the Count and Klancain as they entered the house.

"The ball was a success, I would say", the Count smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Prince chose you after tonight, my son."

"You got to meet the prince?", Slaine asked.

"Yes", Klancain answered. "The prince was very charming."

"Oh, I imagine so", Slaine said, trying to fight the flutter in his heart. Charming, but a little blunt at times. Curious of the world around him, but ignorant of so many things.

"You couldn't possibly imagine", the Count said with a bark of haughty laughter. He gave Slaine nothing but the bare minimum in food and clothing. There wasn't any way for him to dream of the opulence and extravagance the castle held. Especially on the night of a ball. Slaine just shrugged as he helped the two of them with their coats and began readying some refreshments for them to prepare for bed.

"I would imagine a grand staircase for each of the guests to descend into the ballroom. And everyone is dancing and the queen watches with this expectant smile that her brother may find someone to marry."

The Count made a face. "You talk as if you know."

"I don't know. I only just suppose", Slaine said. It could never be found out that he attended. He served up some tea for them as memories returned to him, so fresh they were.

"I imagine that even though you are walking down the stairs, each step feels like you're floating higher. And up you go until a hand reaches for you, the prince. And you think he might be able to feel your pulse quicken at the slightest touch, but then you take his hand and your heart calms like it was always meant to be held by him."

_The stars in the hazy heaven_

_Tremble above you_

_While he's whispering_

_"Darling, I love you"_

Klancain just smiled, even though his thoughts of the prince weren't quite the same. He was handsome, that was for certain. But not entirely engaging. The prince seemed bored, if anything.

"A lovely night, the kind that you may never have again", Slaine continued.

"Enough!", the Count shouted. "Klancain, to your room. It's late."

Without a word, Klancain obeyed his father and went up the stairs to retire. The Count turned his attention to Slaine. His glare was heavy and the lightness that Slaine had felt before disappeared.

"The very idea of any such thing happening to you is laughable."

Slaine fought back the tears in his eyes and the urge to close in on himself like he did whenever the Count's abuse turned towards him. "Why? Why is it so hard to believe that I-"

"Because you're common! And that is all you will ever be. You can change whatever you want about your appearance but the fact remains. And royalty would never even give you the time of day."

With that last verbal whip lashed, the Count went up the stairs to settle in for the evening, leaving Slaine with his words. Suddenly the night didn't seem as glamorous and romantic as it had been when he got home. It felt like a huge joke that everyone was in on except for him. He had been so stupid to think that Inaho...he was a prince and Slaine was nothing.

No, that couldn't be true. Slaine had spent the whole night with Inaho. He didn't have the patience to feign social interest. The way he acted and the way he felt, it must have been real. Slaine went outside to clear his head of the heavy atmosphere he had been left in.

"If I learned one thing tonight, it's that I deserve to be loved."

* * *

After the ball ended, Inaho lingered, wanting to remain where Slaine had been for a moment longer. Yuki had been about to leave when she saw the expression on his face. It was one she hardly saw. It looked like he was longing for something. A satisfied smirk appeared on her face, knowing just what (or rather who) it was for.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?", she asked as she walked towards him.

Inaho schooled his face to a neutral expression but he knew she must have seen already. Well, it wasn't as if he had to hide everything from her. Yuki wanted him to find a suitable spouse, or at least someone to court and he had. Although he was sure that she had someone with more noble blood in mind. Inaho would need to find out more about Slaine before he could break the news to his sister.

"It was a lovely night", was all he said before heading towards his room. The ring of glass felt like a heavy kind of hopeful in his pocket.


	6. In a Place Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teensy bit of canon divergence now but don't worry it's all gonna come back to a familiar ending

Inaho had spent the morning formulating his plan. All he knew about Slaine was his name, the general area that he lived in, and that wherever his home was, he shared it with other people. He remembered someone calling his name the first time they had met. But he didn't know that person or their relation to Slaine. The night of the ball, he had dodged all questions about his family.

It appeared to be a bit of a sore spot. Inaho could respect that. He didn't care much for talking about his parents. It wasn't that their deaths saddened him. It was simply that he was so young at the time, he didn't have a lot to say about them. Slaine must be on the record somewhere and Inaho would find it. In the meantime, he planned on sneaking out as much as possible to be among the common-folk where he'd first met Slaine.

He was bound to run into him again. Inaho wanted to see as much of him as possible. He had no idea at the time just how much he would end up seeing.

* * *

Klancain had taken Slaine out of the house for some shopping. They'd gone without his father this time. That made Slaine relax a little but not by much. He wasn't sure what to call his relationship with Klaincain. They were both under the count's thumb and sometimes Slaine saw a guilty look in his eyes, but there wasn't a lot either could do about it.

And both of them knew it.

So Klancain did small bouts of kindness. He saw himself as kind of Slaine's older brother of sorts. He could at least do this much. He tried to smile as they moved around the market but Slaine was as dower as usual.

"Let's go in there", he pointed to a clothing store.

They went inside and Klancain picked out some items, handing them off to Slaine. Slaine had thought Klancain was choosing for himself. But he noticed they were a couple sizes too small for that. He didn't realize what was happening until he was being pushed into a dressing room.

"Try those on and tell me what you think", Klancain had said from the other side of the door.

With a sigh of resignation, Slaine began to undress. Unbeknownst to him, the prince was just over in the next stall. Normally, Inaho was able to go around among his subjects unnoticed because hardly any of them had seen him in person. But after the ball, apparently a couple had begun to recognize him. Inaho went into a clothing shop, intent to buy something to help further disguise himself.

But then he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm not sure about these clothes", Slaine said from the changing stall.

"I'll get you some more things to try on", Klancain said to him from the other side. As he walked away, Inaho went up to the stall next to him and closed the door behind himself. He got up on a stool and meant to say something, anything. His word were caught in his throat when he saw the state of undress Slaine was in. His pants hung low on his hips and he was in the middle of removing a shirt, exposing his chest.

Inaho was frozen, peeking over the divider between their stalls, looking like a peeping tom for anyone to see. Slaine himself didn't notice until he'd taken the shirt off and glanced up.

"It's you!", he gasped as he put his hands behind his back, like he was trying to hide something.

"It's me", Inaho deadpanned, still reeling from the show he was getting. Slaine stirred a lot of things from deep within him.

"What are you doing here?", Slaine's voice was a harsh whisper.

Inaho didn't answer and instead he climbed over the wall and into Slaine's stall. Slaine back away from him and it was that movement that made Inaho see that he had been trying to hide something. The shirt being held behind his back held hid half of it but Inaho could clearly see the rest in the full body mirror that reflected Slaine's back.

Scars, most of them old and faded some that little slightly newer. All over Slaine's back. Years of abuse. Slaine realized the mirror was behind him and quickly threw the shirt back on. He tried to leave the stall but Inaho grabbed him by the arms, keeping him in place. Inaho knew what he was thinking; knew that if he let Slaine go, he may never see him again.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night. I wanted to see you again. And to give you this." He let out of Slaine to pull out the ring he had left behind after the ball.

Slaine's eyes widened. Every other part of Lemrina's magic had disappeared by the time he got home. How had the glass ring remained? Seeing that he hadn't run away immediately, Inaho took Slaine's hand and slipped it onto his finger.

"It's still just as stunning as before. As is the rest of you", he said, looking into Slaine's eyes.

"Your Highness-"

"Inaho."

"Inaho, what are you doing here?" Slaine let out a soft peal of laughter at the absurdity of it all.

"I was looking for you", Inaho said simply.

Slaine shrugged. "Well, you found me."

"When can I see you again?" Inaho knew there weren't many places they could go together but he was determined to court him properly and learn more about him in the process.

Slaine almost told him that they could never meet again; that this wasn't how things were done. He held those words back though, remembering his own resolution from before. He deserved someone who saw his scars and didn't reject him for them.

"I don't know", he answered honestly. There wasn't truly a place a prince and a manservant could be and speak on equal terms. And they couldn't hold every meeting in a changing stall.

"I'll find a place", Inaho decided. Whatever it took to be by Slaine's side.

"Thank you." Slaine kissed his cheek. "Now go. I'm here with someone and he'll be back any second."

Inaho nodded. He kissed Slaine's hand and then climbed back to his stall and went out that way. Slaine leaned against the mirror with a sigh. This prince was a handful.


	7. Lovebirds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy cow has this diverged. in my effort to give the couple more than one night together i have definitely strayed. but fret not, it all comes back to the same ending you know. i'll get there eventually.

When Slaine and Klancain returned him, Slaine hurried to his room the hide the clothes he'd gotten during their outing. The Count would probably be so angry he'd rip them up himself. For a moment, Slaine considered dirtying them up himself so he didn't walk around with brand new clothes, tipping off the man. But that would be a waste.

He'd just have to wear them when it was less noticeable. As he put them away, he thought of the prince. Of Inaho. Just thinking of his name without a title made his heart skip a beat. Hardly anyone got the privilege of being so informal with him. Slaine still found it difficult. He would probably still call him 'his highness' from time to time because just 'Inaho' was too much too soon.

Well, it wouldn't matter much since they'd always be alone when meeting. He could call Inaho whatever he wanted. Just the thought of doing so filled him with something bright and hopeful. Along with putting his clothes away, Slaine made sure to hide his glass ring. He didn't know how it stayed when the rest of the magic disappeared, but he didn't care.

It was how the prince had found him. It was a memory of their night together and a promise of something to come. He wrapped the ring in a cloth and put it in his nightstand drawer. Giving a sigh, Slaine wondered when he would next see the prince.

"Slaine!", the Count shouted from downstairs.

It was back to the old grind. Slaine left his room and closed the door behind him. The suspense of not knowing when they'd meet again was as gut-wrenching as it was exciting.

* * *

While Slaine was pining and working, Inaho was working and pining. He had asked Calm to gather some documentation as discretely as possible so as to not alert his sister to what he was doing.

"I got the information you wanted, Your Highness; the one about all the eligible bachelors in the land?", Calm announced in the least discrete way possible as he came into Inaho's study.

"Thank you. You're dismissed." Next time he'd get someone else to do it. Inaho would be surprised if the entire castle hadn't heard him.

Calm left and Inaho went through each one. All he knew was Slaine's name. Perhaps it was invasive, but he needed to at least know where he lived to see if it was possible to get a secret message to him. Many of the profiles he vaguely remembered from the ball. He finally found Slaine's but there wasn't much to it. Most had their family histories tracing back generations.

Slaine had his parents and that he was currently a ward of the Count Cruhteo. The Count had one son himself and they all resided together. Inaho wagered either one or both of them were responsible for the scars Slaine carried. Knowing that Slaine was in the house made Inaho want to tear him away from that family. But he couldn't very well do that without it becoming a public spectacle. And he wouldn't do that to Slaine.

All in good time.

By the time Inaho had found Slaine's information, it was already getting dark. He waited until the next day to visit the area. Flying ahead of him, but never going too far was an oriole, a small bird of black and orange. He came to the house that Slaine lived in but stayed in the trees, waiting for his chance. He got it, a few minutes later, when Slaine came out to the backyard to hang up some laundry.

Slaine was humming a tune to himself when his peace was interrupted by a cloaked figure. He was about to shout when the prince removed his hood and now Slaine was frozen with his mouth agape.

"Are you waiting for me to kiss you?", Inaho teased.

Slaine glared as he shut his mouth. "Why are you here? You scared me half to death."

"I found your place of residence in the records. Now I'll be able to send you messages." Inaho whistled a distinct tone and the bird flew from its perch in a tree to his shoulder. "This is Sunny. She's a messenger bird."

Inaho attached a small piece of paper to her leg and she took off for Slaine. Slaine rolled his eyes and let her land on him so he could take the letter and read it.

_To Bat,_

_You're beautiful_

Slaine's cheeks warmed and he put the letter into his pocket. Inaho looked at him expectantly. What a troublesome prince.

"I suppose I'll need to come u with a codename for you", Slaine said. It wouldn't be good if anyone knew they were exchanging letters.

"If you'd please. I'll leave Sunny with you until then." Inaho got down on one knee and grabbed Slaine's hand to kiss his knuckles. "I eagerly await your correspondence."

"Sweet talker", Slaine mumbled to himself.

Inaho left and Slaine finished his laundry chores. Afterwards, he went to his room and got to writing his message, wanting Sunny to return before it got dark. In the end, he kept it short and sweet, just as his prince did. Once it was written, he attached it to Sunny's leg and sent her off, trusting her to return home to the palace. Sunny flew off and instead of returning to the tower post where all messenger birds reported, she went right to Inaho's bedroom window and tapped on the glass.

_To Orange,_

_Thank you._

_Love, Bat_

It was such a short letter, but it spoke of words to come. Inaho put the letter in a small box, unable to wait for that box to fill with Slaine's words. Immediately he started on his reply, stating that he may have found a place for just the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out the new tag, there are some mentions of abuse in this chapter so be warned

Whenever he wasn't fulfilling his princely duties, Inaho was writing letters to Slaine and preparing a secret place both of them could get to. All the while, he dodged his sister's questions about suitors. Yuki was growing suspicious of him, he knew it. And Inaho was running out of ways and reasons to deter her. Eventually, he would tell her about Slaine but he needed to ease her into the idea.

Royalty didn't court nobodies and to his knowledge, Slaine had no titles to his name. That mattered little to Inaho, since his sister would be ruling the kingdom as the eldest. But he knew it was expected of him to marry someone that would be advantageous.

"What could be more advantageous than spending your life with the one you love?", Inaho reasoned to himself.

_Dear Orange,_

_Don't worry yourself for my sake. These letters are enough for me._

X

_Dear Bat,_

_Do you not want to see me again?_

X

_Dear Orange,_

_Of course I do. I dream of seeing you every day. Never doubt that._

X

_Dear Bat,_

_Every day that I do not see you is torture_

"Nao has been spending much more time in his study", Yuki whispered to Calm while watching her brother sit at his desk. The door to his study was wide open. He was writing but she couldn't tell what and as usual, his poker face gave nothing away. She had no real proof yet, but Yuki knew he was up to something.

"He's probably working on something important, Your Highness", Calm said. "You know him, he isn't much for frivolous things."

Inaho had asked Calm for a few unorthodox things in the past few days but he couldn't read the mind of his prince to even have an inkling as to what he was thinking. But he had a feeling whatever it was would come to light soon.

* * *

"Let this be a lesson to you", the count spat at Slaine's limp form before exiting the cellar.

Slaine laid there for a few moments before venturing to move, wincing at the confirmation that some old scars had re-opened. He had been bold today with the count. Slaine had asserted himself and overstepped his bounds. He knew what he'd done when he saw the look in the count's eyes. Falling into old habits, the confidence left his body and he hadn't even struggled as he'd been dragged to the cellar.

Very slowly, he got to his feet just as he heard the door open and his first thought was that the count was coming back for seconds but then he felt a gentle hand petting his head.

"Come on", Klancain said, helping Slaine out and back into the main house. Klancain wasn't always present in the house during Slaine's punishments, but even when he was, he found he couldn't say a word against his father, having been slapped around a few times himself. The count had never been this brutal with his own son, but Klancain didn't have the courage to risk it.

"Someday soon, I'm going to get married", Klancain said as he cleaned Slaine's wounds.

"Not quite the conversation I planned on having", Slaine replied through gritted teeth.

"I'm saying so because when I leave this house, I plan to take you with me. We can both be free."

Slaine allowed himself a small smile at the thought of finally leaving his abuser behind. But it was hard to imagine. Even though he had two options for escape with either Klancain or the prince he just couldn't see it.

"He'll never let me go."

"He'll have no choice."

Klancain finished up and Slaine put on a loose shirt. Thankfully, it was late in the day, so most of his chores were done. He was beginning to relax when a familiar  _taptap_  was heard. His eyes shot to the bird perched outside his window.

"What a curious bird. Have you been feeding it?", Klancain asked.

"Y-yes! But he's terribly shy so you must leave!", Slaine said, pushing the other towards the door. Before closing it, he quietly thanked him, then went over to open the window. He did in fact give the little messenger something to snack on whenever he received a letter and was writing something in reply. This one required no answer.

It was a map.

* * *

Under cover of night, Slaine snuck out of the house, hood over his head. The full moon provided a bit of light but once he was far enough, he lit the lantern he'd brought along. The map took him through the forest until he reached the mouth of a cave. This was where the directions stopped. Was he meant to go inside the cave? Slaine had a few reservations about that.

"Good evening, Bat."

Slaine released a sound very much like a squawk and very much considered committing murder with a lantern.

"Must you always surprise me?!"

"When you make cute sounds like that, yes", the prince answered.

Slaine couldn't agree on something resembling a strangled duck sounding cute, but he was more interested in this supposed meeting place.

"Turn off your lantern and come here", Inaho said.

Slaine did just that, taking Inaho's hand in the darkness as he was led into the cave. Eventually the path gave way to glowing mushrooms, providing a bit of light. After some more walking, they came to an area lit with torches.

"If you go further down, it leads to the castle. I believe this was an escape route", Inaho said. "But this part can be ours."

There was a table and a couple chairs. No one from either side would ever think of looking for them here. It may have been a little damp and a tad odorous, but it was a place of their own.

"This is only temporary", Inaho said as if reading his mind. "In time, I fully intend to introduce you to my sister and publicly court you."

The very idea had Slaine both blushing and afraid. The count might actually kill him in the prince announced his intentions. Oh but Slaine would also enjoy seeing his face when it happened.

"Let's just sit for now", Slaine said as he pushed his hood back. They got as comfortable as they could on the chairs, Slaine being mindful of his injuries but he knew he wasn't fooling Inaho. He was thankful the prince at least had the tact not to say anything. Anything outside the cave didn't matter in that moment.


End file.
